This invention relates to workpiece-supporting extensions for power saws, especially table saws.
Table saws have been widely used for many years. In this type of equipment, the workpiece to be sawed is supported by a worktable and moved past a rotating saw blade which extends upwardly through an opening in the top of the worktable. Problems arise whenever the workpiece extends very far beyond the edge of the worktable; not only is such a workpiece hard to hold in position, but the saw cut may also vary from the angle which was intended. Additionally, the situation becomes hazardous to the operator, who may be struck by the workpiece or, even worse, thrown into the saw blade.
To assist in handling oversize workpieces, the manufacturers of table saws have sometimes provided rigid "wings" which can be bolted to the side of the worktable, increasing the area which is available for support. Such wings do not, however, provide any assistance where a cut is being made parallel to the long dimension of a workpiece, e.g., in ripping operations.
One means previously used for supporting long workpieces, especially for ripping operations, is a floor stand having, at its upper end, a yoke in which a workpiece-supporting roller is mounted. This type of support is useful, but it has definite limitations. For example, warped or bowed boards ride poorly on the roller, sag into the area between the saw table and the roller, or both.
Another device for supporting long workpieces is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,217, where a channel-shaped rail is attached to the discharge end of the saw table and a ladder-like extension is clamped to the rail. While this device may have utility on the equipment shown, it it not suitable for use with most modern table saws, which require that a rip fence be attached at each end of the saw table. A channel rail interferes with such attachment at the discharge end. In the absence of the channel rail, the patentee's extension clamps would presumably have to straddle the discharge edge of the table, interfering with movement of workpieces over the table top.
Prior to the present invention, it is believed that there has never existed a simple extension table suitable for attachment to the discharge end of a saw table without interfering with the normal functions of the saw assembly.